


Growth Spurt

by ZoeysZone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hints at romance, Hormones, Humorous, Innocent, Oblivious natsu, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeysZone/pseuds/ZoeysZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Levy and Wendy wake up to find their bodies have changed. They feel weird and, for some reason, their clothes don't fit. Flustered and confused, the two cuties stumble over to the guild hall for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth Spurt

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about how Wendy and Levy were the only two flat-chested girls and I wanted to know what would happen if they suddenly had breasts and curves.

It seems like a beautiful day outside, the birds are chirping and the sun is shining. A slight breeze blows through Wendy's open window, causing her blue hair to cover her sleeping face. She is awoken by a tickling on her nose. She wiggles her nose in annoyance before slowly stretching her body and letting out a cute yawn.

It's not until she discards her blanket and stands up that she realizes something seems a little off. Her cute green dress that she had fallen asleep in last night now feels awkward and tight. Along with that, her chest feels unusually heavy. She becomes dizzy from confusion, her mind not yet comprehending the situation. Pushing her worries to the back of her mind, she leaves the room in search of her flying feline companion. She sighs in exasperation when Carla is nowhere to be found. She then leans against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe to soothe her anxiety. Fortunately, she realizes that her shoes still fit.

The beautiful Miss Levy is in a similar situation. She awoke with a horrible crick in her neck as a result of falling asleep in the chair. The book she had been so engrossed in last night, now lays forgotten on the floor. She lazily stands up, stretching her body much like a cat would. Her eyebrows crinkle in confusion as she blinks open her heavy-lidded eyes. Her orange dress clings to her body like glue and every time she pulls it down to a comfortable length, she has to pull it back up over her chest. She frowns in confusion as she looks down at herself, feeling quite unnerved by this sudden hormonal change.

Slightly shaken and baffled, the two girls make their way to the guild hall, nervously fiddling with their insecurities. "Hey guys!" The girls exclaim together, not yet having realized that they arrived at the same time, both having been too preoccupied with their own thoughts.

A couple heads turn to greet them, yet no one says a word as they all gawk. Then, suddenly, as if realizing the unusual silence, everyone seems to turn around to stare.

"Uh," Wendy stutters out awkwardly. She shifts from one foot to the other, tugging lightly on her sleeves with her face glued to the floor. Her heart starts pounding and her palms become sweaty from the many intense stares that seem to bore into her.

"Could you quit staring?" Levy asks out of embarrassment. Her face, as well as Wendy's, tinted a bright shade of pink.

"You two look different," Natsu comments innocently, walking up to them with an intense, almost painful, look on his face that shows how hard he’s thinking. "Did you guys cut your hair?"

Wendy blushes harder, "No Natsu." Her voice wavers softly as she continues to stand on her wobbly legs amidst the unwanted attention.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, clearly not convinced. Though he drops the subject with a halfhearted shrug after she nods her head in affirmation.

The girls then go their separate ways, off to their usually spots in the guild hall. Lucy smiles knowingly at Wendy as the girl bashfully sits down next to Erza, who is happily eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"Hey Natsu! I just completed another job request," comes the overly excited voice of Romeo as he bursts through the doors. Upon his youthful face sits a gleaming smile as he happily bounds his way towards his role model.

"Hey Romeo," Natsu calls with just as much enthusiasm, "have you looked at Levy or Wendy lately?"

Romeo shoots him a confused look before letting his eyes wander around the room in search of the two formerly mentioned girls. His eyes widen as he spots Levy, who is currently sitting with Jet and Droy, noticing the nice new rack she’s sporting. Then he lets his eyes drift back to Natsu's table to land on Wendy's backside.

"Hey Wendy, hey guys!" He runs over to the table and hops down next to the blue haired beauty. "Woah," he exclaims with a jolt, falling off the bench onto the floor, when she turns to face him. His cheeks are instantly engulfed in a flaming red that slowly spreads to his ears and neck.

"Hi Romeo," she greets shyly, cheeks matching his own.

"You, you," he clears his throat in an effort to regain his cool. "Hi."

She giggles at his expense, finding it humorous to watch him as he stands back up and attempts to compose himself.

At Levy's Table...

"Wow Levy," Jet exclaims, eyes wide with surprise.

"You look amazing," Droy continues in between each bite.

Levy blushes at their reaction, mumbling a timid ‘thanks’ in reply. Unconsciously, she squeezes Tigerlily closer to her chest, cuddling the small exceed as he tries to comfort her.

"Hey Shrimp," the familiar voice of Gajeel calls out from right behind her. He had previously been picking a fight with Laxus at the bar. Seconds later, she feels a soft pat on her head before the metal lover sits himself down beside her.

After a few minutes of complete silence on Gajeel's part, she turns her head slightly to gauge his reaction. His usually stony face is dusted with a barely noticeable shade of pink and holds a bewildered expression.

"What?" she asks him innocently, looking up at him past her red reading glasses.

"Nothin' Shrimp," he grunts before turning his head away, grumbling softly to himself as he glares at something across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll add more to it, but I most likely won't. Thanks for reading the first story I posted here. During the first draft of this story, I had forgotten about the exceeds, so that's why they are only briefly mentioned. I'm very bad at my tenses when writing and I would appreciate any constructive criticism that could help improve my writing in any way. Also, I have a drawing that my friend sketched out for this story that I might put on my DeviantArt account, if you are interested in seeing it.


End file.
